


A Shadow's Echo

by AzzureThunder



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-Not-Really-Songfic to Jason Walker's "Echo"</p>
<p>Patrick just has to Wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow's Echo

No one understood me. Not in the way I needed. I was Party Boy extreme, Hockey super star, Cocky Brat with no self or team respect. That's not who I was . . . But no one tried to understand, just taking what they heard and running with it. They never asked me if rumors were true, never asked if it was made up. They all just assumed it was.

And then you . . . I never thought you would be one of them Johnny. You noticed me first, we were roommates, and I dare say friends. Hell! You made the first move Tazzer! You did! How cold they world be so dark? Do you not notice me now? Crying for help, throwing myself into the game, the checks, that parties, not caring if I picked myself back up again. . .

You just let them talk you over, you never asked me . . . You really never loved me did you? Maybe . . . Maybe they were right . . . I'm nothing better than a quick fuck, an easy punching bag . . . Was that it? Was that all I was to you, Johnny? Is that why you broke me and kicked me to the curb the second someone told you those lies about me?

God, why do I care? You were my whole world. Now I'm just alone and its so quiet . . . it won't stop. It's to quiet and I need the noise of love and compassion or just a fucking friend! Is that to much to ask? I scream, and scream until my voice is gone and it doesn't fill this stifling silence in this empty apartment.

Did you know that sadness can echo off the walls? That's all I can think is happening because I'm suffocating. No one has tried to call me, no one has come looking. I guess I'm not even important to the team.

Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Can anyone hear me? I can't fight off this silence alone . . . Please . . . I'm on the roof of my apartment, a bottle of whiskey in my hand, and I'm leaning heavy on the railing. It's not fair, You didn't give me a chance, To you there was no chance. Just right and Wrong.

You were the Right, and I'm always the Wrong.

I see something move in the corner of my eye and smile, turning around to nothing but my shadow. "Hello . . . Will you whisper away my loneliness?" I cry, the sad notes echoing off the wall and wrapping me in their lies of comfort. My cheeks burn as my wasted tears fall down them.

I don't care anymore . . . I, I need someone, someone to talk, so I can hear again. I close my eyes and I can imagine how we were, happy, laughing. You, me, everyone was all talking and happy and it was LOUD. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood and I laugh. Hollow and echoing back at me.

"Help me! I don't want to feel like this!" I scream, and scream, and scream until my voice no longer works. I chuck the bottle the shattering sound that splits the emptiness echoes my shattering heart perfectly. I look toward my only friend, my own shadow.

"Hello, Hello? Anybody out there?" I call weakly, and lay on the ground, curled into my self, waiting . . . waiting . . .


End file.
